


Three Years

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends Kissing, Kissing, Kissing Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Oh, so romantic,” you sighed, leaning back into the couch as the movie ended. A wide angle shot and a romantic kiss was the just the right amount of cheesiness for you. “Amazing end kiss, too,” you said, as Spencer got up from the couch to grab a glass of water.

“I wouldn’t really know much about that,” he said, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. “I don’t have a ton of experience.” Was he alluding to kissing? He didn’t have a lot of experience with kissing? You’d always known he was shy, but he had a girlfriend or two in the past, and with those lips, there was no way he wasn’t a good kisser. You’d always wanted to know.

“You don’t have a lot of experience with kissing?” you asked, wondering what his lips might feel like against yours. For some reason, you imagined he tasted like cotton candy.

He shook his head, bringing the glass of water up to his lips and guzzling down nearly 16 ounces. “No,” he admitted, the blush getting a little fuller. “A bit, but only a little and I’ve always wondered whether or not I was any good.”

“Spence,” you laughed, “you excel at everything else, I’m sure you’re a fine kisser.” After nearly three years as best friends, you still couldn’t shake the crush you had on the boy genius, but he seemed oblivious - even having one of those girlfriends since you’d started at the BAU.

Shrugging, he put the glass in the sink, reaching for a blanket off the couch and wrapping it around himself. It was cold in here, you just hadn’t noticed because you were naturally heated. You turned around to mess with the temperature on the thermostat and he continued. “I just don’t know. I’ve never asked anyone I’ve kissed whether or not I’m any good.”

God, you really wanted to kiss him. Not just sweet kisses, but messy kisses, open-mouthed kisses, tongue-filled kisses, kisses that brought your heart rate up…Fuck, you wanted all of the kisses. Maybe…

“I could tell you,” you blurted out before realizing what you’d actually said.

Spencer looked at you in surprise. “Really? You wouldn’t mind telling me if I’m any good? What I might be able to do better?” Oh my god, he really was clueless. How could he have an IQ of 187 and still be so clueless? He had literally no idea you had a crush on him.

Were you actually going to do this? Just make out with Spencer for the fuck of it…yea, you were. “Of course not, Spence,” you said coolly, trying not to make it seem like you’d been dying to do this for years. “I’ve done my fair share of kissing and I’d like to think I’m pretty good at it. Plus, I know what kinds of kisses women like, so I could definitely enlighten you there.”

“Awesome,” he replied softly.

As you walked toward him, you finally allowed yourself to linger on his lips as he was looking. You figured you were about to be kissing him, so it should be expected. “First,” you whispered, grabbing the blanket he was wrapped in to bring him closer, “if you’re going for the romantic type of kiss, women like you to linger, just a little bit. Like this.” You moved up toward his face, brushing your lips ever so slightly against his. When you naturally looked up at each other, you kissed him lightly, taking in the feel of his lips. “Start slowly at first,” you continued. Grazing your hand up his shirt, you came to rest your hand on his neck, bringing him ever closer and deepening the kiss. Apparently, he was no longer cold; you felt the blanket fall to the floor.

“There’s nothing a woman likes more than feeling like the man she’s dating or loves can’t get enough of her, or can’t get close enough to her,” you said, realizing in the moment just how true that was. You grabbed his hands and placed them around your waist, allowing them to rest at the small of your back. “If she’s the one to deepen the kiss, pull her closer.” He did as you suggested, putting pressure on the small of your back with one hand. 

You rewarded his efforts by adding a little tongue into the mix; he did taste sweet - not cotton candy sweet…Spencer sweet. “This is the kind of kiss you introduce after you get to know each other a little. Don’t add too much to quickly,” you chuckled. Without any instruction, he left one hand at the base of your spine and lifted the other to cradle your neck, grazing up your chin with his thumb as he started exploring your mouth with his tongue. 

There was absolutely no reason he should be doubting his skills. He was without a doubt the best kisser you’d ever encountered. Slowly, you walked backward, wanting the anchor of a wall behind you. As you did, he lightly caressed your face. You could actually stand here forever, just kissing his lips, but he wanted to know what else he could do? You’d let him know. 

Although it was difficult, you pulled your lips away from his. “Don’t forget, we ladies like to be kissed all over,” you said, trailing your finger from your chin to your valley between your breasts. You snaked your arms around his neck, tangling your hands in his hair and guiding him to the places you wanted him to kiss. With deliberate movements, he peppered your jawline and neck with all types of kisses - some sweet and tender and others some messy and wet. Your brain went fuzzy as he started to dip lower, kissing the tops of your breasts. Pushing back against the wall, you lifted your legs so you could wrap them around his waist.

Once again, you reluctantly pulled your mouth from his, heavy breaths and a gentle moan filling the silence around you. “So,” Spencer asked hesitantly, kissing the corner of your mouth, “Am I any good at this? Or do I suck and that’s why none of my relationships last?”

“You have absolutely no reason to doubt your skills, Spence,” you laughed against his lips, moving back into him to continue your makeout session. He had to know by now how you felt.

“What are you doing?” he asked. Apparently not.

You snorted, your legs still wrapped around his waist. “How are you so clueless, Spence?”

“What?” he asked confused.

You pulled him back into you. “I want to keep kissing you.”

“Oh,” he replied softly. “Ohhhhhhh.” Gently, he cradled your neck in one hand, while caressing your leg at his waist with the other. “Since when?”

“Three years, Spence,” you laughed. “Three years.”


End file.
